Ed, Edd n Eddy the Movie: The Ed-Touchables/Trivia
Trivia *This is the only movie based on the episode with the same name. *The series' creator Danny Antonucci revealed some trivia about the movie in interviews. **The movie is set in a parallel world that is split off from the main series, acting as the reboot to the entire series. **As an honor of the series' 20th anniversary, the movie will shows the references of the episodes of the entire movie where the Eds mention what they remember together until the events of the movie. **#Ever Which Way But Ed - Ed and Eddy meets Edd. **#The Ed-Touchables - Edd and Eddy meet up with Ed and went to get Jawbreakers until they chasing after them **#Ed or Tails - Trying to find the Jawbreaker in the creek and Ed's eating a snail. **#In Like Ed - Spying on Kevin on Jimmy's birthday, Edd and Eddy talking at the creek. **#Dueling Ed - Eddy and Rolf's duel, Edd and Eddy talking at the creek. **#Cleanliness Is Next to Edness - Opening and Ending of the episode, Marissa first meet the Eds. **#I Am Curious Ed - Telling Sarah and Jimmy about where babies come from. **#Your Ed Here - Edd's middle name. **#The Good Ol' Ed - World's Largest Pancake and Edd's hiccups. **#One + One = Ed - The Eds disassembling their universe. **#Urban Ed - Edtropolis. **#Gimme, Gimme Never Ed - Requiem For A Whiplash. **#Rambling Ed - Séance intrupted by Sarah. **#Once Bitten, Twice Ed - Recycling the same Scam. **#Fa-La-La-La-Ed - Eds' Piggy Bank Smashing Service. **#Mirror, Mirror, on the Ed - The Eds switch each others lifestyles. **#Nagged to Ed - The Eds meet the Kankers. **#Eds-Aggerate - Mucky Boys. **#Little Ed Blue - Ed's in the bad mood. **#Run for your Ed - The Kankers search for their Ship in the Bottle. **#Hands Across Ed - Ed Telethon **#Thick as an Ed - Ed's stinky cheese. **#High Heeled Ed - Eds' Jewelry Story. **#If It Smells Like an Ed - Jimmy's revenge on the Eds for giving him a wedgie. **#A Fistful of Ed - Ed and Edd fight. **#Is There an Ed in the House - Ed and Jimmy take care of a sick Sarah. **#Brother, Can You Spare an Ed? - Strength Training. **#The Eds are Coming - Alien Invasion where the aliens lift the cul-de-sac high in the air, possibly into their spaceship in Eddy's dream. **# Floss Your Ed - Eds; Sea Adventure **#May I have this Ed? - The Ed's first school dance. **#Look Before You Ed - Snowcone Cannon **#Tight End Ed - The loss of Peach Creek's football game. **#All Eds Are Off - The Bet. **#A Town Called Ed - Fort Peach Creek. **#Ed, Edd n Eddy's Jingle Jingle Jangle - Eddy replaces the bulb, and the christmas tree starts glowing beautifully and intensely, so beautifully that all of the other kids stop by to admire the tree. **# Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo - Edd and May's relationship. **#Who's Minding the Ed? - Pet the Bunny. **#Cool Hand Ed - Breaking out of School. **#Truth or Ed - Peach Creek Jr. High Tattler. **#This Won't Hurt an Ed - Booster Shot Day. **#Tinker Ed - Pet the Unicorn. **#The Good, The Bad and The Ed - Eddy challenge Rolf to the most difficult badge - The Hairy Chest Of Resilience Badge. **#Too Smart for His Own Ed - Egghead Ed. **#No Speak Da Ed - Moon Rocks. **#Mission Ed-Possible - Race to the Cul-De-Sac for their report cards. **#Stuck in Ed - Find out Your Hat Size. **#Stiff Upper Ed - Sarah and Jimmy's Rich Club. **#A Twist of Ed - Reverse Psychology. **#An Ed is Born - Ed ate his camera while making a home movie. **#Don't Rain on My Ed - Ed's Peek Into the Future. **#Ed... Pass it On... - Eddy's rumor that his older brother is returning home. **#The Day the Ed Stood Still - Ed becomes a monster. **#Rock-a-Bye Ed - Ed fears of Jonny. **#My Fair Ed - Edd tries to turn Eddy and Ed into polite people. **#O-Ed Eleven - Eddy's Brother's bedroom. **#X Marks the Ed - Eddy's harrassed by the Kids becaused his zit. **#Ed, Edd and Away - A floating red balloon. **#Ed, Edd n Eddy's Boo Haw Haw - The Eds try to find the town of Spook-E-Ville. **#Tween a Rock and an Ed Place - Plank's Arbor Day party. **#Smile for the Ed - Eddy's photo. **#Out with the Old, In with the Ed - Ed's Watertime Fun Park. **#Pick an Ed - Eddy is a no neck chump. **#Boom Boom Out Goes the Ed - Mole Mutants. **#Run Ed Run - The sky is falling. **#Take This Ed and Shove it - Eddy as an old man. **#Hand Me Down Ed - A Mysterious Boomerang. **#Here's Mud in Your Ed - Smileyville. **#Postcards from the Ed - Eddy's Deluxe Tour Line. **#Robbin' Ed - Captain Mellonhead. **#Sorry, Wrong Ed - Rolf's cursed phone. **#A Case of Ed - Edd's medical textbook. **#For the Ed, by the Ed - Eddy runs against Plank against the election. **#They Call him, Mr. Ed - Ed Co. **#Pain in the Ed - Lady Liberty Replica. **#One Size Fits Ed - Wishing Well. **#An Ed in the Bush - Belly Button Eater. **#The Luck of the Ed - Eddy's missing magazines. **# Boys Will Be Eds - The Eds' band to impress Nazz. **#From Here to Ed - Eddy's war on Kevin. **#Dim Lit Ed - Eotic Pet Shop. **#3 Squares and an Ed - Edd and Eddy bust Ed out. **#It Came From Outer Ed - Ed's Scam. **#Once Upon an Ed - Eddy's Jawbreaker Bank. **#For Your Ed Only - Eds' Hot Air Balloon Service. **#Momma's Little Ed - Fake sticky notes. **#Wish You Were Ed - Old World Village. **#Cry Ed - Eddy sets out to injure himself. **#Hot Buttered Ed - the Beach. **#Shoo Ed - Jonny annoys other people. **#Rent-a-Ed - Eds' Quick Repair Service. **#Scrambled Ed - Eds' Sea Ranch. **#Honor Thy Ed - Taco Ed's Mexican Cuisine. **#Stop, Look and Ed - Jawbreaker Satellite. **#Key to My Ed - Edd and Eddy finds the key. **#To Sir with Ed - Nazz babysitting Eddy. **#Home Cooked Eds - Eds' Service Station. **#Who Let the Ed In? - Ed's imaginary friend. **#Ready, Set... Ed! - Eddy's Rocket Car. **#Eeny, Meeny, Miney, Ed - Eddy mentions he tricks Ed into thinking that Edd is a lizard man. **#Knock Knock Who's Ed? - Sarah locks the Eds out of the house. **#Dear Ed - Ed's Friend Store. **#Know it All Ed - Double D's House of Import-Exports. **#Avast Ye Eds - Eddy's Creek Cruise. **#Button Yer Ed - Eddy lost his voice. **#Oath to an Ed - The Eds join the Urban Rangers. **#Ed Overboard - Edd and Eddy gets the Urban Rangers to rescue Ed. **#One of Those Eds - Eds' Beds. **#Who, What, Where, Ed - Trading with Rolf. **#Keeping up with the Eds - Eds' Lawn Mowing Service. **#Flea-Bitten Ed - Eds' Pet Boulick. **#A Glass of Warm Ed - Eds' Mark. **#Laugh Ed Laugh - Ice Cream Truck. **#It's Way Ed - After missing a fad, Eddy decides to start a new one. **#A Boy and His Ed - Toll Moat. **#Fool on the Ed - Stink Bomb. **#Tag Yer Ed - Wrestling Match. **#Look Into My Eds - Hypnosis. **#Ed-n-Seek - Playing Hide and Seek. **#An Ed Too Many - Life-Size Dinosaur. **#Quick Shot Ed - Neighborhood Calendar. **#Red All About Ed - Paper Routes. **#Virt-Ed-Go - Club Ed. **#Dawn of the Eds - Playing Rebel Robot Ranch. **#A Pinch to Grow an Ed - Eddy's dislike of being shorter than most of the other kids inspires Edd and Ed try to make him taller. Mentioned by Edd when he sees an amusement park. **#Sir Ed-a-Lot - Edd and Eddy help Ed babysit Jimmy and Sarah. Mentioned by Ed when he sees an amusement park. **#Over Your Ed - Ed the Great. Mentioned by Eddy while looking at the sunset. **#Pop Goes the Ed - Ed's Hive-Bee-Gone, The Eds, Verity and Marissa saying goodbye to Toby and Jake. **#Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show - The Eds' journey to find Eddy's brother and Edd breaks the fourth wall. Verity and Marissa saying goodbye to the Eds. **#See No Ed - The ending of the film. The Eds came up with Chimp World on the way home from their trip. **This film is the only film when the Kids and the Kankers are not appearing. Cartoon Network makes an agreement with Danny Antonucci that they won't be in the movie, making Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show their final appearance but they will make a cameo appearance in the ending credits. **This film was based on Laputa: Castle in the Sky because Danny Antonucci was inspired of the film to make the show into a reboot film. *Marissa's voice actor Haven Paschall has a same voice as Serena from Pokémon. **She will sing for the ending theme song for the film entitled "Ed, Edd n Eddy". *Verity's voice actor Rebecca Soler will have a same voice as Celoisia from Pokémon XY&Z. *Verity and Toby are actually a couple in the movie. **Verity explains that they became a couple two years pior the film. *This film will be the epliogue to the Ed, Edd n Eddy series. *The sub-plot of the film was going to be about The Eds say goodbye to each other because they are moving to England, China and Canada, but Danny scrapped the idea and make a sub-plot about Eddy and Marissa's romance. Differences from the main series With this film taking place in an alternate timeline, there are many differences between events that happen in the main series and in the movie. *In the beginning of the film, Ed and Eddy first meet Edd when they were little. *Unlike the main series, The Eds graduated from junior high and attend high school. *Marissa will replace Nazz as the love interest in the film. *Jake will replace Kevin as the local jock in the film. Unlike Kevin who's cocky, cynical and a bully to the Eds, Jake is a fun-loving and friendly jock who became the Eds' friend.